Happier
by TheMGMouse
Summary: Lithuania has lost Belarus to Russia and is now packing up her room and mourning the fact he'd probably never see her again… (which is kinda true..)


**SUMMARY: **Lithuania knew the day would come when he'd have to let her go. . . he just didn't like the thought.

**Beginning - Author's Note:** A story inspired by the song, 'Happier' by Ed Sheeran, and added into a historical fanfic / it also has a more modern version, I really do like this scenario. - I'm also an idiot it doesn't take place during when the LeitBel USSR was around, it was when the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth was around. Ay! Sorry...

\- Note, slow updates should be expected as this is a historical story and I want to write this accurately- This is still correct, I know a fair bit about this topic but still will have to go back and forth to check the research. 

Reviews, likes, and follows _are always _**_welcomed and appreciated_**_\- _PM is always open too (if you want a response). If you see I messed up on an important fact in the history, let me know!

-TheMGMouse

(Ps - Check out my profile for news/updates on this story and others.)

* * *

Lithuania sighed and walked to the castle in pain, though it wasn't physical pain, it was a type of mental distress, which came with the notice of Russia at his borders and taking away his Belarus. Ukraine had left earlier that year, and now it was Belarus' turn, it made him cry at the thought, but Belarus thrilled and raced back home. Leaving him with the job of packing up her room.

He didn't mind that Russia took her as he was that she was so eager to leave. He wondered what he had done to make that such a dream of hers that she was desperate to get away from him. Yes, he had forbidden her to speak Russian or Belarussian and learn not one, but two new foreign languages, Lithuanian and Polish, now that he and Poland were united. It was only a custom of what would happen when a nation was taken over.

If he were taken over by Russia, he would learn to have to learn the Russian language was what he always told her, but it was impossible, no one could overtake him now. He was the most powerful country in Europe, and along with Poland, he'd become even more powerful. There was honestly nothing that could stop him. He had an enormous empire, he could provide for both his brother and cousin - I think that was what Estonia was…- and then two other countries. It was really his best hour.

The snow fell gently surrounding the pair as they walked away from the large manor and it's looming presence. The girl looked up a moment and whispered something before the boy nodded and lead her away.

"You are so stupid!" Lithuania shouted out loud smashing his fist on the table and finally dropping the stoicism to give way to sobbing, "H-how could you let her go…" he mumbled before picking up a book and whacking himself in the head with it, "Stupid...stupid.. stu-…"

"You okay, Liet?" Poland piped up from his desk ten feet away. He was getting tired of watching the Lithuanian beat himself up for the past hour, I mean it was entertainment, but he really didn't want his friend to hurt himself, even if he had a thick skull.

"Yeah." Lithuania said, throwing the book aside, so it hit the floor skidding across the room, he walked over to his desk and put his head in his hands, "She's gone, though."

"Yeah.. the Slavic sisters are no more." Poland said sympathetically, "it's alright, of course, I mean, we still have Latvia and Estonia."

"What do you mean it's alright?" Lithuania looked up at him with a hate-filled look, "You didn't tell me anything about this, and then you just let them walk right out the door!"

Poland blinked, "Let's just calm down. Remember I did give you the papers to look over and you saw Miss Ukraine out to Russia yourself." Poland reminded.

"You mentioned nothing about Natalya though," Lithuania muttered.

"On a first name base are we?" Poland raised his eyebrows.

"None of your business." Lithuania snapped.

Making Poland smirk, "Of course. And I mentioned nothing about her because there was no need to!"

"How was there no need to!?" Lithuania shot up to his feet, getting face to face with Poland.

Poland looked at his friend, flabbergasted, "R-Russia was on the border. There wasn't much else I could do- you were in Latvia. There was really no other way, Leit. It was going to happen anyway… I- I did what was best for the Commonwealth- I-"

"That's right... " Lithuania said, putting a finger to Poland's lip to silence him.

"Of course, it is," Poland said, shutting up with Lithuania's glare.

"I'm still mad, though." He said, standing up, "I'm going to my room now... Don't follow me." He ordered.

Poland nodded, "Of course, sir.." he added sarcastically.

Lithuania flinched at the words, but continued to walk away, "Ačiū." He muttered.

"Nie ma za co!" Poland said before sitting down again and whistling, "Leit's in love~" He said before continuing to sort his paperwork.


End file.
